saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ishimura Elite/Another new story! Yes. ANOTHER one...
I can't help it, I have all these ideas. I blame Nak or this one, though. I'm going to be doing a new story named End War Online: Raven. It'll be a short story with Vincent Kennedy as the main character. Basically doing what Nak and Percy are doing with Laura and Ridley respectively, except this story won't just be a backstory thing before he joined Hotel November. I haven't decided whether to have it based solely after he leaves Hotel November - spoiler alart - or just split it into two parts and have the first part be before Hotel November and have the second part be after. I'll figure it out. The reason why I'm not making a page for it yet is because I got Shattered Boundaries, Reaper's Soul, and Voidwalker to worry about, and then there's Last Light and Reaper back in SAO, as well as the Clashing Blades reboot, but I haven't even started anything on that so I'm not counting it. So there are three stories I have on backlist while I focus mainly on SB and RS. Yes I'm working on RS, but I'll be getting to a certain part in SB before I really start getting into it, so that'll come later. I sort of have a rule of two kind of thing going on where I split my focus on just two stories at a time. In the words of Master Yoda, "Always two, there are. No more, no less." So I'm not really going to be doing much with that yet. I might put SB on hiatus once I get to a certain part and do RS and Voidwalker for a bit, but idk, it's going to be a while before I get to that particular part, so yeah. I'm also not making a page for it because there's a possibility it'll just take fucking forever for me to actually get around to it like Last Light and Reaper. Now, I really can't imagine me making ANOTHER story after this, so once I start writing Blade Master I can get around to Last Light and then Reaper, but I didn't think I'd make Reaper's Soul, Voidwalker, OR this, so maybe I'll come up with ANOTHER DAMN STORY, because MY IMAGINATION DOES NOT HAVE A DAMN OFF SWITCH. Huff... On top of that I got classes all summer so I won't be free to write as much as I want during summer, and right after that I'm going to be going to school in the Fall, so I'll be working an entire year round. Not just a school year, a full year. I'm also trying to get a job, and if I land that I'll have even less time to just sit back and write. So... damn... I'll write as much as I can, but I'm not going to have nearly as much space as I did before, so don't expect content from me on a regular basis, though I'll still be visiting every day like I always do, so don't count me dead unless I say otherwise. So this blog turned out way longer than I thought it'd be. I planned on just announcing a new story but then I started rambling and ended up explaining why I haven't been doing much story-wise lately and what I'm going to be doing for the next full year. tl;dr: Fuck life in it's ass. Category:Blog posts